¡Dispara de nuevo, aún no muero!
by Marrie Jei
Summary: Uno, un asesino serial que se sentía mal pagado. Otro, un suicida con diecinueve intentos de matarse fallidos.Levi no supo que hacer, en mucho tiempo. Nunca se había topado con alguien que se viera tan desesperado por que le disparara. "¿Que uno no puede suicidarse en paz? ¡Ahora dispara, mierda!" Y mucho menos mientras estaba desnudo. Riren. AU. Comedia.


_**Tan tan taaaan Aquí yo con otro fanfiction xD**_

_**Ne, aclaro que la idea original no es mía, lo tomé de una de las historias de una autora llamada **__**slayer_kur**_** .**_** Sólo tomé la idea principal, que es lo de el suicida y el asesino xD Lo demás es a mi a mi imaginación, ne?**_

_**Bien, los personajes no me pertenecen, la idea original tampoco y es un intento de comedia a mi estilo.**_

_**¡Espero y lo disfruten!**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO I**_

_**Arruinó mi jodida muerte.**_

_**...**_

Levi se echó de trasero sobre el sofá, procurando haberlo limpiado antes con el paño. Era su sofá, pero no quitaba el hecho de que algún ser anti higiénico hubiera puesto su culo ahí también. Estiró el brazo a la mesa central y tomó una carpeta entre sus manos. La observó tratando de deducir con la vista si era lo suficientemente gorda para llevar las armas necesariamente bien cargadas. Era gorda, y eso era extraño.

Sacó los papeles de ahí dentro y memorizó la dirección y nombre proporcionados. No debía tener más de veinte años, era lo suficientemente joven como para pegar un grito en el cielo al leer su expediente completo. Pero a él no debía importarle. El sólo iría, le daría una linda muerte rápida y de asesino anónimo y no tendría porqué lamentarlo después. Tomó las fotografías y un sorbo de café. Ahí al primer vistazo era una pareja de novios. Aquel amor joven y estúpido. El chico atraía a la pequeña mujer rodeándola por los hombros con un brazo, en lo que hablaban distraídamente de algo.

Era el mismo momento, en seis ángulos diferentes. Las fotos habían sido tomadas por personas que habían seguido a la pareja. La mafiosa debía estar realmente encabronada con un pequeño acto como este, como para mandar a matar al muchacho. Pero ese no era lo peor del caso, ellos estaban en una zona de hoteles, y después de ello se adentraron a uno.

"_Eso tiene más sentido"_

Murmuró quedo.

"¿Divirtiéndote en el trabajo?"

"Nimiedades". No miró a la mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta abierta, sólo aventó los papeles de nueva cuenta a la mesa."¿No deberías estar haciendo tu encargo?"

"Terminé rápido." Dijo ella aventándose en el sillón. A eso se refería cuando culos ajenos invadían la comodidad de su sofá. El único maldito sofá que tenía y que continuamente estaba limpiando por Hanji Zoe. Era uno que había adquirido en una modesta venta de garage de una anciana, no dejó pasar la oportunidad y soltó el dinero."¿Sabes lo divertido que es cuando entran en pánico y prefieren hundirse un cuchillo en la garganta en vez de que tú les metas una bala en la cabeza? ¡Me ahorran mi tiempo! Y mis balas, jaja..."

A Levi le causó gracia. Pero ni una sonrisa salió formada en sus labios. Hanji se hubiera conformado con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, pero Levi permaneció ridículamente estoico. Bebió de la taza y se acomodó en el respaldo del sofá.

"Sonreír no te hará más estúpido o loco, Levi. No si lo adherimos a tu adicción por la cafeína."

El de pelo negro entrecerró los ojos y sorbió algo más del líquido café. Se puso a pensar como es que Hanji no se cansaba de decírselo, y como era que a pesar de ignorarla con alevosía cada que le hablaba o visitaba, ella seguía ahí de castrosa inmune a los insultos de Levi.

"Lo estoy haciendo ahora". Murmuró contra la taza de café.

"¿Eh? ¿El que?"

"Malo para ti. Acabas de perdértelo."

"¿Que? ¡Anda, hazlo de nuevo!" Se quedaron mirando por un rato más.

"Lo hago", quitó la taza de su boca y volteó la vista al lado contrario de Hanji.

"¡Me lo he perdido de nuevo! Esta vez trataré de no parpadear."

Levi suspiró y se paró.

"Ya deja esa estupidez y sal de aquí antes de que me vaya."

"¿Ah? ¡Podría quedarme a cuidar tu casa! Así no entrarán a robarte y esas cosas." Ella le guiñó el ojos y Levi creyó sentir náuseas.

"Eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar."

"¿Que te roben?"

"No, que tu te quedes a 'cuidar' mi casa. No quiero que hagas otras de tus orgías mientras se drogan." Se agachó a la altura de la mesa y tomó un estuche negro, asemejante a un estuche para saxofón. Escuchó los gritoneos de Hanji cuando ya hubo salido por la puerta. Bajó por el ascensor y salió a la calle.

Tal vez el tener un auto no estaría de más. Pero dada su profesión, no podía adquirir uno. No podía ir y decir 'Ey, soy Levi, y no te preocupes que no soy aquel asesino a sueldo del que todo mundo habla', ¿cuántos Levis había en Italia, y él siendo francés? No tenía una buena visión de ello y por el hecho de ya estar involucrado en más de cincuenta asesinatos a sangre fría, le traería unos generosos y bien merecidos años en prisión, ¿y por qué no? Una pena de muerte equipada con todo y silla eléctrica. También cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera que dejar el pais y cambiarse el nombre.

Aunque no es como si su trabajo le disgustara.

Pero lo que más lamentaba ahora, era haber dejado a su nada estimada conocida en su pocilga, haciendo alguna de esas fiestas en las que se ponían hasta la madre y todo amanecía hecho un fiasco. Si eso sucedía, esa loca tendría unas citas con los utensilios de limpieza durante los próximos tres años.

Llegó al edificio departamental y miró hacia arriba. Tanteó su bolsillo trasero en busca de un pedazo de hoja, cuando lo encontró observó el nombre de la dirección ahí escrito y el nombre del edificio. Suspiró y se adentró. En el ascensor, saludó a una feliz pareja de casados e inerte comentó lo loco que estaba el clima. Podía no sonreír pero eso no implicaba no ser cortés, incluso tenía un manual que Hanji le había regalado su cumpleaños pasado, para aprender a tratar bien a la gente. Sólo en casos como estos, claro. La pareja se despidió un piso antes y entonces el salió un piso más arriba. Tomó el estuche y lo abrió, ahí estaba su tan bien cuidada y querida remington de largo alcance y su mg95.

Estaba cargada y cerró el estuche. Su espalda se rebusco con la pared, mirando a los costados. Si alguien lo viera, le diría que estaba ensayando para su próximo examen para la academia de policías. Si no funcionaba, no le quedaba mas que matarlo. El no era de esos que sentían remordimiento al asesinar a alguien inocente, se sentía la peor de las mierdas y sin embargo lo seguía haciendo, ¿no era eso graciosícimo? No le convenían los testigos, mucho menos que vieran su rostro. De todas formas la fachada contribuía a la imagen. Pero un asesino a sueldo debía vestirse como se vestiría un asesino a sueldo. Su aire de chico malo con chamarra de cuero negra no dejaba muchas suposiciones a la imaginación. De cualquier forma, se acercó al último departamento del pasillo.

Ese debía ser.

No se tomó la molestia de tocar. La puerta estaba abierta.

Entró con cautela, apegándose a la pared. Observó el departamento y casi le da un ataque para ponerse a recoger todo ese basurero, ¿cómo podía una persona ser tan desordenada? Había comida en la mesa de la sala. Una pizza a medio comer en el sillón y un montón de vasos de plástico triturados en el suelo.

En la recámara estaba la computadora de escritorio en una página en blanco, como si se estuviera apunto de escribir algo. Mientras en el mueble reposaba una taza de leche con chocolate humeante. Como si todo hubiera quedado en pausa.

Rebuscó en las habitaciones más cercanas, la cocina, la otra recámara, pero nada. Escuchó un ligero alboroto en el baño y un grito que lo hizo ponerse en guardia, ahí debía estar.

"¡Ah, puta mierda!"

Gritaron. Levi enarcó una ceja y siguió su camino a baño. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver una silueta delgada y desnuda, estaba de espaldas frente a la bañera, murmurando todo tipo de groserías mierderas. Se metió a esta, haciendo caso omiso a su presencia, tenía una tele al lado y eso fue curioso.

"Maldita sea, espero que esta vez funcione."

Levi no sabía a lo que se refería, pero poco le importaba. Dio un paso al frente y se topó con un cable tensado, al hacer contacto, este se desconectó de la pared y al mismo tiempo el chico dio un grito desgarrador.

"¡Puta verga de mierda! ¿Ahora que pasa? ¿Esto es en serio?"

Levi miró al muchacho, dentro de la bañera, había metido la tele con el justo en el momento en el que él desconectó el cable. Y ahora se encontraba intentando darle una especie de lección, golpeándola.

"¡Agh!" Se haló los cabellos con frustración. Y por un momento, distraídamente se fijo en Levi, ¿desde cuando había estado ese sujeto con pinta de pandillero parado frente a su puerta?

Levi ya sentía los gritos de súplica en sus oídos, pero la reacción del chico lo deslocó. En vez de una mirada de cachorrito, era una de rencor. Se sorprendió, si. Pero pronto comenzó a chillar histéricamente.

"¿Que putas crees que haz hecho? ¡Vuelve e encender la maldita madre de mierda! ¿Uno ya no puede suicidarse en paz?"

Exclamó, alzando la minitele sobre su cabeza. Levi miró la tele y luego su arma. Por un momento la tele le pareció más mortífera.

"¿Por qué putas te quedas ahí? ¡Anda, conéctala! ¡Siempre es la misma mierda!"

Oh...pobre muchacho. Levi sintió compasión por él, y por una vez en su vida se tentó el corazón. Lo conectaría y le ahorraría el trabajo. Aún le pagarían, que era lo más importante, y la policía lo daría como un suicidio trágico.

Cosa trivial.

El hombre conectó el enchufe y la tele se encendió. En un programa de cocina. El castaño yacía sentado en la tina con las rodillas a la altura de su pecho y la tele entre él.

"Me cago en..." Se levantó bruscamente y tiró la tele al suelo. "¿Es putamente en serio?"

"Oh, putamente que si", murmuró Levi con cinismo. " Vaya jodida suerte que tienes, idiota. Ni si quiera puedes suicidarte, debes estar maldito."

"¿Y para que mierdas me dices algo que he sabido desde siempre? ¡No necesito de esto!" Exclamó alterado. Luego bajó sus ojos a la mano de Levi y notó algo que lo hizo abrir los ojos. "¡Tienes un arma! ¿Por fin alguien se amparo de mi sufrimiento y ha venido a sanarme?"

Juntó sus dos manos y miró hacia arriba. Levi enarcó una ceja y miró en dirección en la que el castaño lo hacía. ¿A qué carajos le estaba hablando? Aparte de suicida, loco.

"Nadie haría tal cosa, la gente sólo se preocupa por ella misma, no seas estúpido." Contestó sacando el papel de sus bolsillos traseros. "¿Jean Kirschtein?"

"¿Jean quien?"

"¿Eres Jean Kirschtein?"

"¿Que? ¡Oh, si, ese soy yo!" El chico miró a los lados y se salió de la bañera, aún desnudo. Levi hubiera disfrutado de la vista si fuera una mujer buenaza, pero no lo hizo. "Bien, ya que te sabes mi nombre y todo, ¿que esperas para disparar?" Preguntó ansioso.

Levi no se inmutó a la proposición y continuó leyendo la hoja.

"Te haz de hacer de muchos enemigos, ¿no es así?"

"¡Los suficientes como para divertirnos en un picnic! ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Puedes matarme ahora?"

"Ya veo...¿Conoces a Christa Renz?"

El muchacho hizo una mueca, no le cumplían su maldito deseo, ¿es que sólo no podía matarlo y ya?

"Ella y yo vamos de compras todos los fines de semana", contestó jovial.

Levi frunció los labios y sintió que algo cuadraba mal con esa historia.

"De compras...¿y no te ha pasado por la mente el tirártela?"

El chico de ojos verdes parpadeó varias veces.

"No."

"Oh, por su puesto que no, por que ya lo hiciste."

"¿Qué mierda?" Murmuró el joven y luego abrió aún más los ojos. "Ella no tiene pene."

"¿Pene?"

"Sólo me acostaría con alguien con pene."

"¿Que?"

El muchacho rodó los ojos.

"¿Que carajos pasa por las mentes de los asesinos seriales? ¿No piensan? No se si lo captaste o quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas, pero por si no lo sabes soy gay, marica, puñal, muerde almohadas o todos los jodidos sinónimos que pueda tener, ¿cómo voy yo a tirarme a Christa Renz?"

Levi intentó ignorar la incomodidad que le había producido la confesión del idiota y siguió con sus preguntas.

"Las cámaras cerca del hotel Rose captaron a Christa Renz y a un chico de su edad adentrarse al hotel. ¿Qué haría una chica con su amigo 'gay' en una zona de hoteles?"

"No sé...¿Jugar al billar?"

Levi en su casi momento de desesperación estuvo a punto de tomar la pistola y jalar del gatillo. Pero primero debía responder unas dudas.

"No estoy para juegos..."

"¿Y a mi me vez con cara de 'quiero jugar a las preguntas y respuestas'? Comprate un juego de mesa o el Jenga pink ya de perdida. Y volvamos a lo importante, ¿vas a disparar o no? Arruinaste mi décimo noveno intento de suicidio, ¿qué más podrías hacer?"

Levi no supo que hacer, en mucho tiempo. Nunca se había topado con alguien que se viera tan desesperado por que le disparara. Era todo un personaje.

"Tengo ordenes de matar a Jean Kirschtein, el que se tiró a la 'chica' de Ymir, ¿tú eres Jean Kirschtein?"

"¿Ymir? ¿_Esa_ Ymir? ¿La mafiosa? ¿La 'métete con mi barrio y te meteré un cañón por el culo'? ¿Esa Ymir?" Un brillo de espanto saltó sobre los ojos del otro y Levi comenzó a sospechar. " ¡Oh si! Soy yo. Mátame. Lo de ser gay era nada más puro cuento. Soy heterosexual, el más semental de todos. Me he tirado a tantas mujeres que ya ni me acuerdo de sus nombres. Y también me tiré a Christa, lo disfrutó mucho, ¡gritaba como gata en celo! Fue sexo salvaje y lo disfrute yo también, anda, dispara."

Levi ladeó la cabeza, tanteándole. Tenía dos opciones; podía creer lo que el idiota desnudo estaba diciendo, dispararle y así todos serían felices. O podía hacer más caso a su instinto que ahora le decía 'este idiota me está viendo la cara' e interrogarlo mas rudamente para sacarle la verdadera información.

El chico al tanto de ello, tuvo la necesidad de darle un mejor convencimiento a su argumento.

"Uy si, de verdad. Soy muy macho. Veo el futbol, y la lucha libre todas las noches..."

"¿En que canal?"

El moreno dudó un poco, y después con seguridad contestó.

"¿Tvq?"

"Uh, fallaste. Esa es la cadena de programas infantiles. Eres un muerde almohadas. Ahora dime en donde está Jean."

Mientras el chico salía de la bañera tuvo la decencia de cubrirse con una toalla.

"¿Qué harás si me niego? ¿Me matarás? Si es así puedo negarme de la forma más irritante que pueda, ¡lo prometo!"

Y Levi controló sus impulsos para no obedecer a su víctima.

"Cállate y camina, ¡las manos sobre tu cabeza!" Lo apuntó con el arma y el otro colocó las manos detrás de su nuca a regañadientes.

Lo llevó a su habitación y lo hizo sentarse en una silla.

"¿Tienes cinta?"

"En el segundo cajón del mueble al lado de la cama."

Levi sacó la cinta y comenzó a rodear con ella al chico, adheriendolo a la silla.

"¿Es esto necesario? Digo, no es como si quisiera escapar."

Levi cortó la cinta y la dejó en su lugar. Se sobó detrás de la nuca y miró el ordenador.

"¿sabes" La nota se escribe antes, no después."

"No pensaba escribir ninguna nota. Es que la mierda esa se me trabó y no pude sacarla de Word."

Debía de ser lo más surreal que le había pasado en su vida. Y mira que le habían pasado cosas surreales, como encontrarse a su última novia en la cama de una de sus víctimas. Anda que no era pequeño el mundo.

"¿En serio no me matarás?"

"De momento no, pero aún no lo descarto. Debo matar a Jean Kirschtein, ¿conoces a algún Jean Kirschtein?"

En el momento en que lo dijo, Levi supo que el moreno estaba ocultando algo. Podía no parecerlo por su pinta de matador -literal- pero el tenía un don. Podía leer a las personas. Era como un cursi sexto sentido que siempre había tenido, y que ahora no desaprovechaba de utilizar. El le ocultaba algo, lo sentía.

"No."

"¿Sabes que haré todo para descubrir la verdad, no?" Se acercó a su rostro. "Esta casa no es tuya. Los muebles son muy heteros y las cortinas son horrendas, ¿a quién me ocultas?"

"A nadie"

"¿Quien es Jean Kirschtein?"

"¿A quien le importa eso?" Se movió incómodo a los lados. "Mátame a mi, ellos creen que yo soy Jean, ¿hay algo más que debería afectarte?"

"Ah, pero se darán cuenta. Sabrán la verdad y no sólo me matarán a mi, sino a tu amiguito."

"¿Quien?"

"Mi remplazo", se subió de hombros. "Y a diferencia de ti, yo le tengo un poco de estima a mi vida mierdera. Así que coopera."

El castaño se volteó a un lado y apretó los labios, negándose a pronunciar una palabra. A Levi le hubiera parecido adorable, si no fuera por una ira letal que comenzó a crecer en su interior.

"Habla"

"No quiero. No tendrás remedio mas que matarme", y sonrió con estupidez.

"¿Sabes que puedo torturarte de las formas más horribles que se me puedan ocurrir? Puedo arrancarte las uñas una por una cada que te niegues a la pregunta. Si lo sigues haciendo hará que te las comas..."

Levi se detuvo cuando miró los ojos verdes cristalinos y ensanchados, casi lagrimeando. Se había asqueado por la idea de comer sus propias uñas. Venga que había intentado suicidarse, pero en cada uno de sus intentos, siempre había decidido menospreciar el dolor físico.

Había optado por las pastillas, pero en vez de causarle una linda muerte mientras dormía, su casera entró toda alterada derribando la puerta alardeando sobre el porque el pago de la renta se había atrasado, y cuando lo vio ahí dormido, fingió demencia y lo llevó al hospital. Sólo para que le pagara su dinero.

Lo intentó como unas siete veces. Y todas fallaron.

Levi suspiró y se puso la pistola en el pantalón puso un pie fuera de la habitación, no sin antes callar esa boca ruidosa metiéndole un calcetín.

"Te quedarás ahí hasta que averigüe lo que quiero, buen chico." Le tanteó la cabeza.

"¡No joy unm duto pegho!"

Levi buscó en todas las habitaciones de nuevo. Tratando de encontrar algún documento que le sirviera para identificar al leal chico. Porque ante todo era leal. Ya había pocas personas así en el mundo y se aliviaba de haber encontrado uno de esos cuantos, sería una lástima si lo matara.

Pero detuvo su búsqueda al oír un fuerte golpe proveniente de la habitación. Frunciendo el ceño se adentró a esta de nuevo. Seguramente el idiota había tratado de escapar estampándose contra la pared para que la silla se rompiera. Y funcionaba, lo sabía por experiencia propia.

La escena que se imagino estuvo un poco más menos patética que esta. El chico estaba boca abajo, con el culo elevado y la silla hecha pedazos.

"¿Qué? ¿Intentaste saltar por la ventana? ¿Creíste que así te salvarías de esta?"

El moreno aún adolorido sentó su culo en el piso con dificultad y miró a Levi con el ceño fruncido. Levi casi, casi curvaba sus labios en una diminuta sonrisa.

"Oh, ya veo. Intentaste saltar por la ventana a ver si tenía algo de suerte y lograbas partirte la cabeza, ¿no es cierto?" Le dio una mirada cínica. "¿No notaste que el vidrio está polarizado y es imposible de romper arrojando un cuerpo flacucho y desnutrido como el tuyo?"

"Eren Jaeger. Me llamo Eren Jaeger", apretó sus labios y miró a otro lado, en vano ocultando su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

"Oh, ya veo...Pues tendré que llevarte conmigo, Eren. Tú y yo tenemos que aclaras algunas cosas."

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Neee, neee ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó mi intento de comedia con toques de humor negro y sátiro? Lo releí y lo estimé un poco xD Por cierto, para los que esperan el nuevo capitulo de Mi mascota sufrida ya sólo me faltan algunas cuantas páginas y lo subiré uno de estos días.**_

_**Y para terminar, ¿un review? ¡Díganme su dudas! Y yo se las responderé con mucho gusto :D**_


End file.
